


Ты моё море.

by victor_reno



Category: Football RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, Multi, Portugal - Freeform, beach au
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victor_reno/pseuds/victor_reno
Summary: Альтернативная Вселенная, где все они живут в Португалии и ловят свое счастье за хвост.песня к фику:Skye -- Love Show





	Ты моё море.

Море бушует третий день подряд, выгоняя на берег туристов с их собаками и пищащими детьми.  
В такие дни всё побережье Алгарве становится королевством «наездников на волнах», «детей моря» или сёрферов, если по-простому, без пафоса и красивых названий.

Бруну выжал волосы, тряхнул головой, выгоняя воду из ушей, сел на расстеленное полотенце, вытянул ноги.  
Небо серое, на горизонте тучи собираются – быть буре. Полоска пены у берега всё ближе и ближе – прилив. Самое то время для прогулки.  
Гидрокостюм мокрый. Нужно переодеться и идти домой, но море тянет к себе, словно магнит, зовёт, шепчет почти игриво, как рассерженная, но страстная любовница. Не хочет отпускать и не отпустит просто так.  
В наушниках «радио Алгарве», какая-то смесь босса-новы и электронщины, в бутылке – апельсиновый сок.  
\- Море с ума сошло…  
Это Луиш и Мигел, как всегда вдвоём.  
\- Вы и отлить вместе, небось, ходите, а? – усмехается Бруну. Мигел смеётся, а Луиш ворчит что-то, садится рядом. Они без костюмов – наплавались утром.  
\- Ты что, в шторм опять катался?  
\- Ага… - Бруну встал, отряхнул песок с колен.  
\- Ты самоубийца. – фыркнул Мигел. – Ладно утром – спокойнее было, но сейчас то?  
Бруну пожал плечами.  
Какой-то парень, по виду – турист, расстелил плед прямо у кромки воды, сел, прижав колени к груди и уставился на море.  
\- Кому то нехер делать… - усмехнулся Луиш.  
\- Может он стихи пишет… - возразил Мигел. – Мало ли.  
\- Стихи дома писать надо, а не здесь. Его через пять минут накроет трёхметровкой, попишет он.  
Не слушая их спор, Бруну встал, подхватил доску и потрусил к морю.  
Самое сложное – преодолеть прибой.  
Накрывает и толкает волной, мол, уходи, тебе тут не место…  
Бруну взлетел по гребню и нырнул в воронку, проехался под самой «крышей», чиркнул пальцами по водной стенке…  
Море вынесло его к самому берегу.  
Быстро соскочил на песок, схватил доску, вовремя – позади с шумом разбилась та самая трёхметровка, о которой говорил Луиш.  
\- Так здорово!  
Бруну обернулся – парень смотрел на него в восхищении, словно ангела увидел.  
Бруну только улыбнулся, поплёлся к полотенцу.  
\- Этому долго учиться? – прозвучало ему в спину.  
Бруну просто пошёл дальше.

\- Алвеш. Получи и распишись.  
Бригадир отдал ему суточную зарплату, показал графу, где нужно было поставить свою подпись.  
\- До понедельника.   
Попрощался с ребятами, заскочил домой, взял сумку с вещами, доску, сунул в пластиковый пакет пару бутербродов – перекусить прямо на берегу.  
Подальше от пляжа, туда, где почти всегда пусто – серфингисты пока не приехали, сезон начнётся позже…  
Размялся, пробежался, залез в воду, смывая усталость. Море обняло, остудило горячую кожу…  
Костюм на мокрую кожу еле налезает; переоделся, сел на песок, смотря вдаль. Задумался…  
Какой-то чудак с доской притащился на берег, стоит, смотрит на море, не знает, куда манжет нацепить.  
Бруну стало интересно, он подтащил свои вещи поближе, уселся, наблюдая.  
\- Вчерашний придурок… - усмехнулся он.  
Парень влез в воду, тут же попытался встать на доску, его перевернуло волной, пару раз подбросило и выкинуло на берег.  
Бруну расхохотался.  
Вот же наивный идиот.   
И так раза три. Лезет в воду, не зная, куда идти, падает. Небось, и воды наглотался.  
Вылез на берег, сел, руками коленки обхватил.  
Бруну не выдержал, пошёл к нему.  
\- Ты простынешь, если не снимешь костюм. Его долго носить нельзя.  
Тот задрал голову, улыбнулся. Сморгнул воду с длинных рыжих ресниц.   
\- Ты долго этому учился?  
\- Я с детства этим занимаюсь. – Бруну пожал плечами.  
\- А учиться долго? – он стянул костюм, принялся переодеваться.  
Худющий. Такой на доске долго не выстоит – упадёт.  
\- не очень. Тут школы есть. Найди себе инструктора. – Бруну пошёл к морю.  
\- А ты не инструктор? Не мог бы со мной позаниматься?   
\- Нет.  
Бруну шагнул в воду.

Мигел и Луиш снова затеяли какой-то спор. Мяч притащили с собой, футболисты фиговы. Катают его взад-вперёд, делают вид, что умеют играть.  
Бруну привстал, стряхнул песок с локтей и колен. Потянулся.  
Кто-то идёт в гидрокостюме.  
Это уже не смешно.  
\- Смотри, тот пацан! – кричит Мигел и они с Луишем хохочут, когда парень падает с доски.  
Становится не смешно, когда выплывает доска, а сам парень остаётся под водой.  
Бруну реагирует первым – добегает до кромки воды в считанные доли секунды, хватается за доску – слава Богу, этот идиот додумался, где застёгивается манжет – и вытаскивает его из воды.  
Проблевался горько-солёной морской водой.  
\- Домой иди. – говорит Бруну. – Нечего тут шататься.

Сильно штормит. Море серое, тучи серые, непонятно, где кончается вода и начинается небо.  
Бруну присел на плоский камень, достал из пакета еду.  
Это уже привычка – есть на берегу, отдыхать на берегу, если нужно – даже спать на берегу.  
Песок шуршит. Бруну обернулся – закатил глаза.   
\- Хей. – позвал он.  
\- Привет. – парень улыбнулся, помахал рукой, чуть доску не уронил.  
\- Ты что, утопиться хочешь? – Бруну вытер руки о джинсы.   
\- Нет… - тот мотнул головой.  
\- Приходи завтра, хорошо? – Бруну махнул рукой. – Сегодня кататься нельзя. Завтра научу тебя чему-нибудь.

Волны слишком маленькие для профессионала, но для новичка – в самый раз.  
\- Вначале на земле учись. – Бруну достал из сумки костюм, разделся, принялся переодеваться. – На земле умеешь уже?  
\- Как в том фильме… - парень улыбается. – «На гребне волны». Ты смотрел?  
\- Нет. Вставай на доску. Руки вытяни, согнись. Пригнись. Ниже. Ты что, деревянный?  
\- у меня получается?  
\- Почти. Не отвлекайся. Теперь переодевайся и пошли в воду.  
У них почти получается преодолеть прибой.  
\- Десять метров от берега. – говорит Бруну. – Минимум. Иначе – не встанешь на доску. Теперь запрыгивай грудью на доску. Смотри.  
С грехом пополам и это осилил.  
\- А теперь вставай. Прыгай.  
\- Смотри! Я стою!  
\- Ты сейчас упадёшь…  
Бруну смеётся, тот подхватывает его смех.  
Полчаса борьбы с волнами, оба выдохлись. Бруну больше устал, поучая того, как вставать и как держаться на плаву.  
Сели на полотенце, костюмы сохнут рядом. Сок из бутылки и сэндвичи в вощёной бумаге – белый хлеб и сардины.  
\- Может, сходим куда-нибудь вечером? Я угощаю…  
\- Я работаю всю ночь. – Бруну вздохнул, лёг на спину.  
\- Где?  
\- Не твоё дело.  
Тот рассмеялся.  
\- А завтра?  
\- И завтра работаю. Пошли. В последний раз покажу, как держаться на плаву. Не надевай костюм. Потом покажешь, чему научился…

Бруну протянул бокал, вытер стойку, улыбнулся дежурно.  
\- Заказывайте.  
Осёкся на полуслове. Его рыжий ученик с пляжа.  
\- Привет. – просиял, как медный таз.  
\- Ты что, ходишь за мной? - нахмурился Бруну.  
\- Нет. Я просто выпить зашёл. Ты тут работаешь? Круто…  
\- Заказывай, что пить будешь.  
Он заказал мохито, отошёл, потом опять вернулся к стойке. Молчал, смотрел как Бруну работает. Изредка улыбался и снова заказывал ром с мятой.

\- Пока, Санчо. До завтра. – Бруну накинул куртку, вышел на тёмную улицу. Уже и фонари погасли – скоро, совсем скоро рассветёт, фонари ни к чему.  
\- Твою ж мать! – испуганно попятился. – Чего тебе? Сейчас темно, не буду учить! Ты что, совсем не спишь?  
\- Тебя до дома довезти? – показал ключи. – Я на машине.  
\- ну, довези… - пожал плечами, поплёлся за ним.  
Ноги отваливаются. Не стоило всё-таки перед работой к морю бегать. Наука на следующий раз.  
\- Хочешь, и завтра довезу?  
Странный такой.  
\- А ты мой персональный таксист что ли?   
\- Мне же не сложно…  
Смутился похоже.  
\- Ладно. Как хочешь… - Бруну откинулся на спинку сиденья.  
\- А я на доске стоять пробовал. В воде. У меня получается.  
\- Очень рад… - пробормотал Бруну.  
\- Ты устал?  
\- Адски…  
\- Завтра опять на работу?  
\- Да, - кивнул Бруну. – Только на другую.  
\- Ты много работаешь…  
\- Жрать же что-то нужно.  
Дальше ехали в тишине. Парень пару раз пытался заговорить, без толку. Бруну разговаривать не хотелось – слишком устал. В ногах и голове гудело, глаза слипались.  
\- Море такое красивое… - сказал на прощание парнишка.  
\- Да обычное… - пожал плечами Бруну.

Он уже ждёт его, стоит у воды, в гидрокостюме и с доской. Как увидел – побежал, запрыгнул на доску, проехал несколько метров.  
Упал, конечно, но уже что-то. Хорошо для новичка.  
\- Смотри. Ногу расслабь, этой вперёд дави… - Бруну откинул мокрые кудри назад. – Слейся с доской.  
Волна крохотная, но для начинающего это – Эверест. Проехался, с восторженным воплем скатился вниз.   
\- Молодец. – Бруну выжал волосы, разлёгся на полотенце. – Завтра приходи после обеда…  
\- Завтра не могу… - погрустнел парень.  
\- почему?  
\- Я уезжаю. Отпуск кончился.   
\- А когда ещё приедешь?  
\- В следующем году…  
\- Ууу… - присвистнул Бруну. – Что, никак не выбраться?  
\- Я тоже много работаю…  
\- Ну. – Бруну встал. – Если я буду ещё тут, научу тебя парочке трюков. Пошли что ли, в последний раз окунёмся?

\- Тебя довезти?  
\- Довези. – кивнул Бруну.   
Подошли к парковке. У него в машине на заднем сиденье какой-то свёрток – большой, в шуршащей бумаге.  
\- Это подарок. Тебе. Вот…  
\- Это доска. – Бруну отогнул бумагу. – И охренеть сколько стоит.   
\- Да ладно. Это тебе. Ты же вроде как учил меня кататься.  
\- Спасибо.  
Проехали несколько кварталов. Бруну вышел из машины, кивнул.  
\- Может, зайдёшь? Пива выпьем…  
\- Мне потом на другой конец города ехать… - он замялся. – Да и поезд утром.  
\- Ну, как знаешь…  
\- Но на пиво, думаю, времени хватит…

Вид с балкона красивый. Не «Ритц Гранд Отель», конечно, но тоже ничего. Видно море, пальмы, горы вдалеке. Солнце садится.  
В руке бутылка пива, стекло запотело, капельки сбегают вниз. Из старого приёмника хрипит «радио Алгарве».  
\- Где работаешь?  
\- В банке… - пьёт пиво и щурится на солнце.  
\- А почему Алгарве?  
\- Я моря никогда не видел…  
Бруну рассмеялся, покачал головой.  
\- В Португалии жить и моря ни разу не видеть? Ну и дела… Ты вообще с этой планеты?  
\- Ну вот, теперь увидел… - улыбнулся несмело.  
\- Понравилось?  
\- Я не знаю, как я теперь без него жить буду… - признался, опустил голову. Бруну стало неудобно.  
Замолчали оба.  
\- Мне пора, наверное… - встал, поплёлся к двери.  
\- Пошли, провожу… - Бруну включил свет в прихожей.  
\- Может… - он обернулся на пороге. – Дашь свой номер?  
\- Нет. – губы пересохли, Бруну выдохнул. – Незачем.  
\- Ну, хорошо… - непонятно – обиделся или нет. – Тогда… До встречи…

 

Всю ночь не мог уснуть, ворочался с бока на бок, вставал несколько раз. Выходил курить на балкон, смотрел на тёмное небо над собой, на тёмную воду под собой, на полосу песка, думал обо всём. На рассвете не выдержал, наскоро оделся, выбежал из дома, припустил бегом до станции.   
На электричке до вокзала, потом три пролёта лестницы, огромный зал ожидания и электронное табло.  
Сонные пассажиры медленно ходят рядом, зевают, пьют кофе из автомата.  
\- Порту… - зашептал Бруну, задрав голову и читая строчки объявлений. – не то. Лиссабон. Не то. Что-то не на побережье… Коимбра, Брага, Кашкайш… Амаранте… Вот! Третий перрон…  
Поезд отойдёт через десять минут… Остаётся надеяться, что он ещё не в вагоне…  
Побежал, чуть не упал на повороте, вот и поезд. Почти до самого конца состава дошёл.  
Вот он, стоит курит.  
Непривычно видеть его не в гидрокостюме.  
\- Ты! – крикнул Бруну. – Стой!  
Тот обернулся, заулыбался.  
\- Погоди! – подбежал, перевёл дух. – Ты… Тебя как зовут?  
\- Раул… - снова улыбается и сияет, словно новый медяк.  
\- А я Бруну. Слушай… - поискал в кармане, выудил мятую бумажку. – Вот, смотри. Через две недели в Матозиньюше соревнования будут. Приезжай. Это приглашение. Обязательно приезжай.  
\- Спасибо… Но я… - Раул выглядел удивлённым.  
\- Твой поезд. – Бруну наклонился, коротко поцеловал его в губы. – Беги.

Поезд от Амаранте до Матозиньюша, побережье, все едут отдыхать, родители с детьми, старички и старушки. Дети носятся по вагону, проводник разносит лимонад.   
В окне, как в телевизоре, один пейзаж сменяет другой. Горы, река, поля, города…  
Народу толпа. Все шумят, толкаются и таскают за собой тяжеленные чемоданы…  
\- Привет, извините, вы Бруну не знаете? Нет? Извините… А вы? Извините, не подскажете?  
Раул сбился с ног, пока добрался до пляжа. Показал приглашение, его впустила охрана, проверив сумку.  
\- Извините… - тронул за плечо белокурого паренька. – Вы Бруну не знаете?  
\- Знаю… - тот заулыбался. – Эй, Луиш!  
\- Чего тебе? Мигге, не отвлекай!  
\- Позови Бруну. Тут его спрашивают!  
\- если баба, то он занят!  
\- Нет, не баба… - Мигел рассмеялся. – Идите туда. Он, наверное, на берегу…  
Прошёл дальше, тут же оказался в его объятьях.  
\- Привет! – Бруну прижал его к себе.  
\- Привет… - Раул почти задохнулся от нахлынувших чувств. – Тут столько народу!  
\- Так через час уже начинается! Я в третьей группе… Ты где остановился?  
\- Пока нигде… - Раул еле поспевал за ним. – Я только приехал…  
\- Идём… Остановишься у нас.  
Схватил его за руку, лавируя меж людьми, обходя столики и сложенные горками вещи.  
Жарко, песок попадает в кеды, пахнет жареной рыбой и чем-то сладким, наверное, сладкой ватой или воздушной кукурузой. На Бруну новый костюм – чёрный с синими полосками, он похож на дельфина или морского змея.  
Что-то вроде маленького лагеря. Несколько палаток, на песке в середине участка, огороженного колышками – жаровня. Девушка в крохотном бикини лежит на покрывале и курит…  
\- Дани… - Бруну откинул полог одной из палаток. – Покажешь Раулу наш лагерь. Я побежал…  
\- Привет… - она поднялась, сняла очки.  
Красивая. Грудастая, кожа золотистая и красный купальник ей очень идёт. Тяжёлый узел светлых волос на затылке, тёмные губы, глаза зелёные…  
\- Кидай вещи туда, не бойся, их никто не тронет. – у неё бразильский акцент. – Голодный?  
\- не очень…  
В палатке прохладно, пахнет елью – воском для доски. Разбросаны вещи. Раул взял одну рубашку, поднёс к лицу. Пахнет им…  
Быстро переоделся, вылез; Дани повязала большое парео как саронг, взяла его за руку, повела к месту соревнований…  
Полно народу, все пришли смотреть на выступление. Мигел и Луиш там же, оба в костюмах – их заход первый.  
Раул сел прямо на песок, Дани примостилась рядом с ним, её сигарета пахнет шоколадом, подошли ещё ребята, обнимаются, здороваются, знакомятся…   
Судья вызывает участников, даётся сигнал, они бегут в воду, поднимая фонтаны брызг, прыгают в воду, как дельфины…   
Солнце почти садится, когда возвращаются Мигел и Луиш. Они смеются, Мигел обнимает Дани, она повязывает ему на руку какой-то плетёный браслет с ракушками. Они уходят к своему лагерю. Последним подходит Бруну. Его волосы собраны в хвост, он уже без гидрокостюма, в одних шортах.   
\- Идём… - приобнял за плечи.  
\- Ты выиграл?  
\- Прошёл дальше… Где Луиш и Мигел?  
Темно, всюду горят костры, бары мигают лампочками, зовут к себе уставших за день серферов и туристов…   
У жаровни в маленьком лагере полно народу, Мигел с двумя девушками сидит у огня, они жарят зефир на палочках, угощают друг друга, кто-то принёс рыбу и занимается ужином. Луиш и Бруну в шутку дерутся – танцуют капоэйру. Размеренно двигаются под барабаны и бубен…   
Раул смотрит на них – почти чёрных в полумраке, длинные тени мечутся по песку…  
Танец зачаровывает.  
\- Держи…   
Сардинка на палочке, зажарена до хрустящей корочки, пиво из бутылки – холодное, горчит слегка…  
\- Завтра в город хочу съездить… Сможешь со мной?  
Бруну удивлённо посмотрел на него.  
\- Зачем? Шопинг здесь всё равно хреновый…  
\- Да купить чего-нибудь… Я с пустыми руками…  
\- Ты гость… - Бруну рассмеялся. – Расслабься. Тут всё есть.  
Они едят, сидя чуть поодаль от остальных. Дани сидит на коленях у Луиша, Мигел что-то напевает.  
\- Завтра полуфинал?  
\- Ага… - Бруну потянулся. – Устал?  
\- Нет… Тут так здорово… Спасибо, что пригласил…  
\- Да не за что… - он растрепал волосы Раула. – Через месяц в Фару соревнования. Поедешь?  
\- Не знаю…  
\- Ты можешь даже поучаствовать… - подмигнул.   
\- Куда мне! – Раул рассмеялся. – Я от берега то не отъеду и на метр…  
Бруну допил пиво, кинул бутылку в пластиковый мешок с мусором, встал.  
\- Идём спать.

В палатке прохладно и темно, снаружи слышится музыка. Мигел громко смеётся, слышно, как Луиш ворчит. Скоро и они уходят спать, лагерь постепенно затихает…  
\- Твоя девушка… - начинает Раул.  
\- Нет у меня девушки… - обрубает Бруну.   
Молчат.  
Бруну накрывает его ладонь своею, тянет к себе.  
Через несколько мгновений Раул лежит у него на груди, и они целуются. Влажные губы, пальцы Бруну, путающиеся в одежде, пальцы Раула в тёмных кудрях…  
Бруну чуть оттолкнул его, выдохнул:  
\- Спи. Завтра рано разбудят…

Он посреди моря на доске. Доска яркая, та самая, которую он купил на третий день пребывания в Лагуше… Вода плещется у самых ног, словно ластится.  
\- Иди по воде. – говорит Бруну, проходя мимо. Он вышагивает медленно, раскинув руки в стороны – маленькая копия Иисуса с Корковаду.  
Раул ступает с доски и чувствует, как вода тянет его в глубину…  
Там холодно и темно…

Раул просыпается в холодном поту. Он один в палатке, уже забрезжил рассвет и смех Бруну слышится снаружи.

 

Они танцуют ламбаду.   
Девушки в ярких купальниках двигаются под песню Каомы, короткие юбки не скрывают упругих ягодиц…   
Луиш сделал музыку громче, Даниела вытянула в круг Бруну…   
Она светлокожая, чуть золотистая, он тёмный, как шоколад, белки глаз сверкают, да его улыбка. Что-то шепнул её на ухо и Дани обернулся, подошла к Раулу, взяла его за руку.  
\- Не-не-не-не! - испугался он. – Я не умею!  
\- Чего тут уметь? – рассмеялась она. – Просто танцуй!  
Бруну и Луиш как подростки – снова капоэйра. Сверкают розовые ладони и пятки, Мигел бьёт в барабан, ускоряя темп…  
Соревнования продолжаются. Туристы плавают, загорают, сидят в барах, танцуют, смотрят, как серферы один за другим забегают в воду…  
Луиш и Мигел вылетают во втором круге, сидят на старой шине, смеются друг над другом, снимая костюмы. Их шутливый спор перерастает в дружескую потасовку. Они катаются по песку с хохотом, пока Даниела не разнимает их и не отправляет с поручениями…  
Потом они зовут Раула на мыс, искупаться. Там вода чище и нет никого, можно прыгать с плоских чёрных камней и смотреть, как в глубине проплывают рыбки…  
Кто-то догоняет их, оборачиваются – Бруну…  
Море тёплое, камни горячие. Вода медленно подступает ближе и ближе, отвоёвывая больше суши, потом она схлынет и оставит свои подарки – комочки водорослей, перламутровые раковины и, как жертву, крабов или крохотных осьминогов.  
\- За пивом сходить нужно…   
Луиш кивает и они с Мигелом наперегонки бегут к лагерю.  
\- Еды захватите! – кричит им вдогонку Бруну.  
Раул лезет в воду, садится на камень и соскальзывает с него вниз, Бруну вслед за ним.  
Он видит дно, всё в гладких камешках, водоросли, лениво шевелящиеся в толще воды, словно чьи-то зелёные волосы, рыбок, снующих туда-сюда, в поисках корма… Бруну ныряет глубже, поднимает со дна ракушку.  
Он похож сейчас на ловца жемчуга, не хватает кривого ножа да сетки…  
Проплывает золотая рыбка, Бруну словно кот, ловит её. Тут же отпускает и она спешит уплыть, махнув на прощание хвостом…  
Раул ложится на горячие камни, они впиваются в спину острыми краями, но боли он не чувствует – он смотрит в небо. Солнце припекает, море шепчет совсем рядом, слышны крики чаек, голоса людей вдали, откуда-то доносится музыка…   
Закрывает глаза и выдыхает весь воздух, пока лёгкие не начинает ломить… Ветер высушивает капельки пота над верхней губой, тянет в сон…  
Бруну ложится рядом, он пахнет солью и морем, лаймом и мятой из холодного чая.  
\- Ты сгоришь… - улыбается он.  
Его глаза, тёмные, словно кто-то подвёл их снизу чёрным карандашом, светят ярче солнца. Он холодный – только что из моря, обнимает, говорит еле слышно что-то в шею Раулу.  
\- Какой ты тёплый…  
Раулу кажется, что он спит и просыпаться совсем не хочется.

\- Коимбра.  
\- Рио…  
\- Прайя.  
\- Амаранте.   
\- Хо-хо-хоооо! Сухопутная черепашка среди морских! –покатывается Мигел.  
\- Мигге! – фыркает Луиш. Раул смеётся.  
\- Да не, он прав. Я сухопутная черепаха…   
\- Ничего, постепенно в морскую превращаешься… - усмехнулся Бруну.

Он сидит на берегу совсем один, все остальные у костра и, похоже, понимают, что ему хочется одиночества. Не понимает этого только Раул, он садится тихо рядом, молчит.  
Бруну курит, выдыхает дым и аккуратно тушит окурок, кладёт его в старую жестянку из-под консервов.  
\- Завтра дождь будет… - говорит он.  
\- Откуда знаешь?  
\- Море так говорит…  
Раулу становится немного жутко, что-то внутри вздрагивает, да так, что сложно дышать.  
Бруну хмурится, смотрит на тёмный горизонт.  
\- Пойдём…

 

Кажется, что весь мир сжался до размеров этой палатки. Темно, хоть глаз выколи, ещё прохладнее, чем вчера, Бруну лезет в спальный мешок.  
\- Залезай… - говорит он и Раул на ощупь придвигается к нему, ложится близко-близко, ощущая под ладонями его горячую кожу.  
Раул задыхается от неожиданного поцелуя.   
Враньё. Он ждал…  
Но это…  
\- Если не хочешь – скажи.  
\- Хочу.   
Раул обнял его за шею, притянул к себе, Бруну навис над ним, обжигая кожей, впитавшей в себя за весь день солнце…   
Стянул с Раула шорты, задрал майку до шеи, поцеловал, укусил.  
Его руки пахнут воском, Раул вдыхает этот запах, стараясь не прикусить его ладонь, зажмуривается, когда толчки, которыми Бруну медленно входит в его тело, стали сильнее.  
Бруну хрипит, утыкается лицом в плечо Раула, тот обхватывает его ногами и руками.   
Оргазм как прибой. Секс как море. Прилив и отлив.   
У Раула солёные губы и Бруну говорит ему об этом.  
\- Как морская вода… - шепчет он. – Ты на вкус, как морская вода. Солёный и горький.  
\- Совсем солёный?  
\- Слаще морской воды для меня ничего нет… - говорит Бруну.  
Кудрявая голова покоится на груди у Раула и он перебирает густые локоны, пахнущие ветром, засыпает, убаюканный морем и дыханием спящего мужчины…

Он плавает в море среди рыб и на какое-то мгновение чувствует себя рыбой.   
Вода высыхает, и кожа покрывается белым налётом – горькая соль Атлантики.  
Ребята жарят рыбу на решётке… Бруну возвращается с пробежки – смотрит долгим взглядом, полные губы чуть трогает улыбка.   
Налетает ветер, и все прячут свои вещи, Даниела снимает с бельевой верёвки купальник, кутается в парео.   
Раул сидит в палатке и собирает вещи... Вот и обратный билет.  
Ему становится тоскливо. Хочется бросить его в море, чтобы оно забрало дорогу назад, смыло всё. Чтобы заново написать свою жизнь, сделать её другой…  
\- Идём. – зовёт его Мигел, поднимая полог. – Соревнования начинаются…  
Ветер крепчает и несёт с собой тучи, сизые, густые облака, полные влаги. Молния разрезает небо на две половинки, грохочет гром, начинается дождь… Туристы прячутся под пляжные зонты, детвора носится под тёплым ливнем, хохочет…  
Раул почти ничего не слышит и не видит из-за дождя, он промок до трусов в минуту, Луиш накинул на его плечи дождевик, сам убежал куда-то вслед за Даниелой.  
Бруну словно выныривает из толпы сёрферов, в его руке какая-то бумага, на шее медаль на яркой ленте.  
\- Твоя доска приносит удачу! – смеётся он и обнимает Раула, мимолётно целует в висок. – Второе место, а? Здорово…   
Раулу хочется обнять его и не отпускать ни на минуту.  
\- Я уезжаю завтра. – говорит он вместо поздравления. Бруну тут же становится серьезным.  
\- Значит, ещё увидимся… Ты чего?  
Раул уверяет себя, что это не слёзы ни в коем случае, что это всего лишь ливень, тёплый португальский ливень.  
\- Ничего…  
\- Идём… - он ведёт его куда-то по берегу мимо баров, шезлонгов и палаток. Останавливается у мыса, где они могут поговорить без свидетелей.  
\- Курортный роман, а? – пытается улыбнуться Бруну. Капли катятся по его лицу, и он облизывает губы.   
\- Скорее, я влюбился. – признаётся Раул. Тоска давит, наваливается, пробирается под дождевик, под одежду, под кожу… - В море.  
\- Ну, не в меня и ладно… - зубоскальничает Бруну.  
\- Для меня море – ты.  
Он обнимает так крепко, что невозможно дышать. Раул обмякает в его руках, прижимается губами к тёмной коже над воротником гидрокостюма.  
\- Приезжай в Фару. – говорит Бруну.   
Грохочет гром, молния раздирает тучи на лоскуты, шум дождя становится оглушающим.  
\- Если не приедешь, то я разыщу тебя и тогда… - грозится Бруну, а Раул смеётся.

\- Ненавижу провожать. – ворчит Бруну. Раул смотрит на него и улыбается, чуть сжимает его ладонь.   
\- Мой поезд. – тихо говорит он. – Мне теперь море сниться будет.  
\- Пусть и я тебе приснюсь. 

Раул в воде, море тёплое, как тот самый ливень. Он плывёт, стремится дальше от берега, в его волосах пузырьки воздуха и мелкие рыбки… Над головой мелькает яркая полоса – доска для сёрфинга…  
Просыпается он от крика чаек…


End file.
